


Steal You Away For Tonight

by Bab_heffron



Series: Band of Brothers Week [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band of Brother Week 2017, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_heffron/pseuds/Bab_heffron
Summary: “Geeeeeeeeeene,” Babe groaned obnoxiously at his boyfriend. He was currently hanging over the side of Gene’s bed. Babe had come over under the pretense of cuddles and making out with his boyfriend. Instead, Gene was sitting at his, reading over his anatomy textbook for the billionth time.





	

“Geeeene,” Babe groaned obnoxiously at his boyfriend. He was currently hanging over the side of Gene’s bed, upside down, his arms dangling past his head fingertips brushing the floor. Babe had come over under the pretense of cuddles and making out with his boyfriend. Instead, Gene was sitting at his, reading over his anatomy textbook for the billionth time. Babe could see dark circles under his dark circles.

  
“Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeene,” He pulled out his name in a sing-song. Gene didn’t even pick his head up. Concerned, Babe flipped right side up and swung off the bed. 

  
“Gene? How long have you been studying?” Gene mumbled something that sounded like “few hours…dunno” and went back to his book. Babe sighed exasperatedly. He should have known that Gene would study himself into a coma given the chance. Babe cursed himself for not coming over to check on his boyfriend earlier.

  
Walking over to where Gene was basically bent double over his textbook, Babe curled his arms around his sleep-deprived boyfriend and kissed his neck, trying to draw him away from his work for a bit. Gene swatted at him halfheartedly.  
  
  
"Edward, I have finals next week. I gotta study," Gene rumbled, his voice crackly from disuse.  
  
  
"Gene, you've got an A in that class. That final's a piece-o-cake."

Babe nestled his mouth in his favorite spot, the crook of Gene's neck, kissing an old hickey he'd left there last week. Gene tried to wave him off, but the fight had gone from him and the tiredness settled in. Babe tugged at Gene until he leaned all the way back in his chair.  
  
  
"Wanna cuddle 'til you fall asleep?" Babe lightly kissed his way up his boyfriend's neck. In his peripheral vision, he could see Gene's eyelids fluttering closed and felt the deep hum from Gene's chest. Babe coaxed him lightly from the desk, shutting off the bright light on his way past, and settled the two of them on Gene's bed, Babe flush behind Gene, spooning him gently.  
"This is nice, right?" Babe whispered in Gene's ear. Gene hummed again, quieter this time, and snuggled closer to Babe who threw an arm around his chest pulling him closer still.

"'Night Gene." He said. Babe felt his boyfriend's breath settling into a steady rhythm under his hand. 

  
"'Night Babe." Gene mumbled back. 

  
"Hey, Gene?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You called me Babe."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of Band of Brothers week, for Day 1, Alternate Universe. Hope y'all liked it. It's my first time writing Baberoe successfully so...  
> Unbeta-ed.


End file.
